1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ring resonator gyroscope and relates particularly, but not exclusively, to a ring resonator gyroscope having a means for reducing the disruptive effect of any back scatter signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently known ring resonator gyroscopes comprise a laser for producing laser light at a first frequency, light splitting means in the form, for example, of integrated optics for splitting said light into first and second light components and a ring resonator in the form of a fibre optic bundle for receiving said first light component in a first direction therearound and the second light component in a second direction therearound. Phase modulators act to apply a positive frequency shift to the first light component and a negative frequency shift of equal magnitude to the second light component in order to maintain both light components on resonance at the same time. Photo detectors act to detect the first and second light components after passing around the resonator and act to detect changes in the interference patterns which are then electronically interpreted to indicate the direction and inertial rate of rotation of the gyroscope about the gyro's sensitive axis.